


Give Me Some Sugar

by Annabeth_Crestfallen_LeMorte



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boys Kissing, Fluff, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-15
Updated: 2013-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-29 08:12:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/684754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annabeth_Crestfallen_LeMorte/pseuds/Annabeth_Crestfallen_LeMorte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine, they remain the property of their respective owners. I'm just borrowing them to play for a little bit. All the stories are done for fun, not profit.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Give Me Some Sugar

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine, they remain the property of their respective owners. I'm just borrowing them to play for a little bit. All the stories are done for fun, not profit.

Sam wakes up slowly, the ache in his lower back making him wince as he sits up.  He looks around and realizes that he fell asleep in the library again.  There’s a blanket draped over him.  Kevin must have tucked him in after he fell asleep, because he doesn’t even remember taking off his shoes, but there they are on the floor next to him.  He stands up and stretches both arms up over his head.  A twinge in his shoulders makes him groan.  Sam looks around and there he is; Kevin is curled up in one of the chairs across the room, bent over a book.  He’s wearing his headphones and Sam smiles, watching him for a bit before heading to the kitchen to make some coffee.

It’s a little after six in the morning when he pads barefoot into the library.  Kevin is still engrossed in the book he’s reading, so Sam just puts the coffee mug within his reach on the table.  He’s turning away when one of Kevin’s hands wraps around his wrist, stopping him.  Sam turns back.  The headphones are now around Kevin’s neck and his head is tilted back to look at him, “Thank you.”

Sam smiles, “You’re welcome.”  He brushes the hair off Kevin’s forehead and takes a sip from his own mug, asking casually, “Did you get any sleep?”

Kevin shrugs, “I tried.”  He picks up the coffee mug and holds it between both palms, warming his hands.  Sam is taking another drink from his mug when Kevin asks, “Hey, give me some sugar.”

“I put two spoonfuls in there, babe.  Just the way you like it.”

Kevin smirks and tilts his head back, “Not that kind of sugar, Sammy.”  He puts his coffee mug on the table and purses his lips at him.  Sam sets his own mug next to Kevin’s and leans over to press his lips to his boyfriend’s.  The kiss is awkward, because Kevin is leaning back in the chair and Sam is standing behind him, effectively kissing him upside down but it’s good.  All of Kevin’s kisses are good.  But maybe Sam is biased.  Just a little bit.  Okay, maybe a lot.


End file.
